Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Nissan |year = 1990 |drivetrain = |engine = SR20DE |torque = |power = 144 BHP |pp = 368 PP |speed = |distance = |gt6type = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 is a Road car produced by Nissan. It first appears in the original Gran Turismo, and returned in every main game after, except Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There were originally seven colors available for this car: * Super White * Silver Metallic * Dark Grey Pearl Metallic * Super Black * Raspberry Red Pearl * Greyish-Green Graphite Pearl * Dark Blue Pearl However, with the release of GT4, the list has been shortened to four: * Dark Red Pearl * Super Black * Dark Gray Pearl Metallic * Dark Blue Pearl In-game description "A leading sports saloon from Japan's 90s era, produced in Nissan's "901 movement."" Acquisition GT1 The Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 is purchasable at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 4,000 Credits, and is also one of the playable Nissan cars in Arcade Mode under Class-C. GT2 The Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 is purchasable at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 4,000 Credits. The car's name is listed as Nissan PRIMERA GT '90 in the PAL version of the game. GT4 The Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 can be purchased at the Early 90's Used Car Dealership for around 8,000 Credits. The price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is only possible in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of the game. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 22,840 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 15,968 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 The Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 can be found at the Nissan dealership costing 22,840 Credits. It has a simple interior. Trivia *In Gran Turismo Sport, a photo of this car can be seen in Nissan's Museum in Brand Central. However, the car itself does not appear as a playable vehicle in said game. Pictures File:NPRONP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Npronl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 -R-Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 (GT1).jpg|A Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. Racing modifications for this car are available in two color schemes: Blue and Black -R-Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 (GT2).jpg|A Nissan PRIMERA 2.0Te '90 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. The livery remained the same as in the previous game, except for the removal of an Impul logo on the sides. In the blue livery, the car resembles the Kazuyoshi Hoshino's #12 car from 1994 JTCC season, while equipped with Autech body kit. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars